


Ocena

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Tom musi być najlepszy, brak bety, nie tylko dla Hermiony, oceny są ważne, powyżej oczekiwań to za mało, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Hermiona marudzi, widząc na swojej pracy Powyżej oczekiwań, a Harry przypomina sobie pewną sytuację.





	

— Znowu dostałam P — marudziła Hermiona, gdy wyszli z klasy w lochach i rusyli na górę.

Ron spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Hermiono, chyba tylko ty możesz narzekać na Powyżej oczekiwań od Snape’a. Snape’a! — powtórzył, by jej uświadomić, co właśnie zrobiła.

— Ale… — zaczęła, ale Harry położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

To samo zrobił z Ronem.

— Posłuchajcie, co lekcję jest to samo. Nie możecie po prostu przyzwyczaić się do tego, że Hermiona jest bardzo ambitna, a Ron ciut mniej? — spytał, patrząc to na jedno to na drugie.

— No… — mruknął Weasley. — Niech ci będzie. Ale to taka dobra zabawa!

Harry zachichotał, nagle przypominając sobie sytuację sprzed tygodnia…

 

_— Tylko P? — Riddle patrzył na wielkimi oczami. Wyglądał na wyjątkowo urażonego. — Dałeś. Mi. Tylko. P?!_

_Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco._

_— Wybacz, Tom. Ja… — zaczął, jednak Tom mu przerwał:_

_— Dlaczego tylko P? — nie rozumiał Voldemort._

_— Powinieneś dopracować  technikę — wyjaśnił Potter._

_— Ja ci dam technikę… — warknął Czarny Pan i przygwoździł go swoim ciałem do ściany, unieruchamiając mu ręce nad głową._

_Harry pisnął zaskoczony. Chwilę później pisk został zastąpiony przez jęk, gdy Tom pocałował go mocno, napierając językiem na jego wargi. Potter uchylił je posłusznie i ich języki splotły się w namiętnym tańcu._

_Gryfon nie wiedział ile to trwało. Minuty, godziny, dni. Zdawał sobie tylko sprawę, że jakiś czas później oderwali się od siebie, a Riddle zaatakował jego szyję. Ssał, lizał, przygryzał i całował, wyciągając z Pottera coraz to nowe jęki._

_I wtedy, kiedy Harry myślał, że pójdą dalej, Voldemort nagle się od niego odsunął._

_— Więc? — spytał Czarny Pan, patrząc na niego wyczekująco._

_— Wybitny — stwierdził Potter, ledwo stojąc na miękkich nogach i usiłując nie osunąć się po ścianie. — Zdecydowanie Wybitny._

_Tom uśmiechnął się niczym kotek, który właśnie dostał śmietankę._

_— Tak myślałem — mruknął zadowolony i odwrócił się na pięcie, ruszając w stronę drzwi._

_— Tooom — jęknął Harry. — Nie możesz mnie tu tak zostawić. Nawet ty nie jesteś tak okrutny._

_— Nie mogę? — Czarny Pan udał zdziwienie. — A to niby dlaczego? Mnie się to wydawało całkowicie sensowne, zwłaszcza, że słynę z okrucieństwa._

_Potter warknął zirytowany, wycelował różdżką w Voldemorta i ignorując jego zdziwioną minę, rzucił niewerbalne_ Accio _._

_— Jeśli zaraz nie dokończysz tego co zacząłeś, Riddle, to gorzko tego pożałujesz — warknął, grożąc mu różdżką._

_— Ty grozisz mnie? — zaśmiał się Czarny Pan i chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale został przyciągnięty do pocałunku, po którym…_

 

— Harry! Harry, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? — usłyszał wołanie Hermiony.

— Hm? — mruknął, otrząsając się z zamyślenia.

— Nie mów, że znowu gadałeś z Tomem przez tę waszą więź — powiedziała, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem.

— Nie tym razem, Hermiono. Przepraszam, po prostu trochę się zamyśliłem. — Starał się wyglądać na skruszonego.

— Mam nadzieję, że myślałeś o swoich ocenach z eliksirów, bo inaczej… — pogroziła mu żartobliwie różdżką.

— Moje oceny z eliksirów nigdy się nie zmienią — powiedział Harry. — Wiem to ja, wiesz to ty. I Snape też to wie.

— Nawet ja to wiem, Hermiono — uświadomił jej to Ron. — To chyba przesądza sprawę, nie sądzisz?

Granger tylko westchnęła.

— Grunt, że z reszty przedmiotów masz dobre stopnie.

Harry zachichotał.

_Nie tylko z przedmiotów_ — pomyślał. — _Nie tylko z przedmiotów._

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
